Define Love
by mystic-water
Summary: Warning AU and OC fic for Street Blader - ArcosKristy - The most unlikely pairing, yet they seem to fit together so perfectly. It was only suppose to be a seduction challenge, she wasnt suppose to get pregnant or fall in love. How will Arcos react? RandR
1. Fire meets Ice

Define Love  
  
PG-15: Rated for language and seductive scenes and implyed sexual content. (Kristy is 17, and Arcos, is 20)  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of Arcos and Kristy:  
  
Aimless wandering leads to trouble  
  
The will of protection turns to passion  
  
While the art of seduction brings lust and love  
  
Two opposites make each other whole  
  
Personalities like Fire and Ice  
  
Together creating water  
  
blending as one  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Define Love (part 1) - "Fire meets Ice"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristy Maxell ran as fast as she could. They were gaining on her.  
  
Kristy growled, "Why did I have to have that fight with Vincent?" she tried to run faster but exhaustion was slowly taking over her body.  
  
She was in a bad mood, she had caught Nanashi and Justine (one of Chidori's alley kids) in a lip-lock, so she pushed Vincent out of her way to leave the apartment. Vincent did not take that too lightly, and he pushed her agaisnt the wall threatening her with triple training hours if she didnt apologise that moment. Well Kristy was stubborn, and refused to apologise to her baka leader, and it all went down hill from there until she ran out of the house, and as far away as she could get from the Northside Alleys.  
  
Now she was stuck running for her life in the Westside Alleys, from the most feared alley gang of all the Forbidden alleys (welll besides the night gangs), the Black Thunders. It was now reaching twilight, and soon the Nigh Gang members would come out, so the Black Thunders were eager to catch the neko-girl before dark.  
  
Kristy came to a dead stop when four Black Thunders stepped out in front of her, while the remaining seven came to a rushing halt behind her. And all their beyblades were aimed at her.  
  
"You either come quietly oni neko, or we kill you here, and Aruzuma will never know we ran into you." One of the older Black Thunders snarled.  
  
Kristy hissed in pain, as two bigger and stronger Black Thunders snatched Kristy's arms roughly and painfully, before dragging the struggling neko back to the warehouse.  
  
Kristy was dragged to the familiar warehouse of Arcos Aruzuma, and was pulled up the stairs, and thrown into a dark room. "Wait here bitch!" hissed one the boys before he and a bunch of boys entered the room and locked the door.  
  
//Oh shit...// Kristy gasped in fear, trying to back away as fas as she could. This wasnt good, it was 5 agaisnt 1, definately NOT good. They advanced quickly, she was almost positive they would either rape her or abuse her, either way she didnt like the options.  
  
One of the Black Thunder's withdrew a knife, and let it slash across her left cheek. Kristy let out a scream of agony, as she felt her knees buckle with fear, and she collasped to the ground. The Black Thunder's around her cackled, as the closed in around her.  
  
"Get away from me!" Kristy yelled angrily trying to sound bold, but some how her voice quivered in fear.  
  
"Stop!" A cold voice shrilled, "Don't touch her." the voice sounded threatening, yet in a very slight way, protective.  
  
//Oh kami help me!// Kristy thought desperatly, while trying to convince her ice neko bit beast to remain hidden.  
  
Arcos emerged from the shadows, smirking, "She's mine. Leave us alone." he ordered, his Black Thunder's complyed and immediatly left the room, slamming the door shut once again.  
  
//Great. He's got me alone.// Kristy was very uneasy now, specially with that smirk on his face.  
  
"My, my, if it isn't, Maxell, the neko of the Northside Alleys." Arcos walked closer to her.  
  
Kristy could do nothing but stare up at Arcos from where she sat on the cold hard ground, "Aruzuma..."  
  
"Stand up." He orderer sharply.  
  
Kristy usually never took order's from anyone, but when your face to face with Arcos Aruzuma, you tend to try and not piss him off. Kristy stumbled to her feet, still weary of the whole situation.  
  
Kristy drew in a breath as Arcos got within a few inches of her, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, koneko."  
  
Kristy frowned at this, well at least she wasn't going to be added to his bone collection - yet.  
  
Arcos snatched her wrist painfully, and it only hurt more when she struggled, as she tried her best not to squeal in pain as he dragged her into a room conncenting with the large chamber they were in. She found herself being thrown onto a bed, before Arcos turned around and shutted the door, before he turned on the latern above the door, giving the room a dim light.  
  
Kristy glanced around the room in fear, there was a dresser arcoss from the bed, with lots of silver and gold knifes lying on top of the counter, half of which were stained with blood, glistening in the latern light.  
  
//Perfect... // Kristy thought sarcastically, //In a bedroom alone with Aruzuma, with at least a dozen bloody knifes.//  
  
Kristy let out a loud gasp, as Arcos took off his black leather jacket reveling his tight white guys tee-shirt. "What the fuck? Arcos what are you doing?!?!" Kristy yelled in both anger and in fear.  
  
Arcos glanced back at the fuming neko, "What's your problem?" his ice cold bitter eyes glaring at her.  
  
"Why did you take me here? Let me go if your not going to kill me!" Kristy hissed.  
  
Arcos turned around fully to face her, sneering slightly, "I was going to keep you hostage and give your baka Shadow Bladers a scare." he smirked as he got closer to the bed.  
  
"Nani?? Get away from me!!" Kristy backed up agisnt the wall-side of the bed.  
  
Arocs paused for a moment, confused, but suddenly smirked, "You baka neko, did you actually think I was going to rape, YOU?" he let out a loud shrilling laugh.  
  
"No!" Kristy blushed slightly, "You wouldn't be able to even if you tried, I wouldn't let your perverted hands touch me!" she yelled shakily.  
  
"Is that so? And why might my hands be perverted?" Arcos folded his arms, glaring at Kristy.  
  
"All you ever do with those hands is kill, I shudder to think how many alley kid's blood are stained upon them! You are incapible of anything but inflicting pain!" Kristy hissed icily.  
  
"So are you saying I cant make that slash fo yours, my Black Thunder's inflicted on you, feel better, because I can only kill with my hands?" Kristy knew Arcos was up to something, but she wouldn't let him get the upper hand.  
  
Kristy lifted her chin trying desperatly to contain her pride, "Yes because I wouldn't let you get near me, and because you are incapable of any affectionate gesture." Kristy growled, as he started to walk towards her.  
  
"Is that so?" His voice was cold and bitter, and just the look upon his face made Kristy shudder, Arcos laughed and shook his head, licking his lips as his eyes darkened, capturing Kristy in a paralyzing gaze, as he got even more closer to the bed. Kristy foze in when his icy blue eyes met her hazel. She didn't like the look in his eyes, as he sat down on the bed smirking wickedly at her.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing, Aruzuma?!?" Kristy demanded, backing herself against the wall completely, pressing her back against it, trying to get distance away from the evil bishounen.  
  
Arcos's smirk grew wide, knowing that he had the neko-girl flustered, "So I'm not affectionate am I?"  
  
"Iie (no), your scary!!" Kristy yelled angrily, but gasped when his face was suddenly inches from her.  
  
"Good." Arcos chuckled softly, he lowered his head to Kristy's neck and began sucking teasingly in a way that he knew that the neko-girl would like. Kristy gasped, and shut her eyes tightly in fear, praying to god he was only teasing her. Arcos paused for a moment, raising his head to her ear, "I love to intimidate my prey." Arcos smirked even more as he slid his arm around Kristy, pulling her away from the wall, and closer to his body.  
  
Kristy's shuddered and tried not to whimper at his touch but it was useless, she was terrified, but it felt so good. Kuso, she hated the baka Black Thunder.  
  
Kristy moaned, not knowing what was going on, and gasped again at Arcos touch, no matter how much she didn't want to. Arcos smirk got even more villainous as he realized that the neko was totally under his control. Kristy's breathing suddenly became mercurial and she moaned into Arcos touch, no matter how hard she tried not to. "What are you doing?" Kristy hissed angrily, half mad at Arcos, and half mad at herself for enjoying it.  
  
"Proving you wrong." Arcos said in a seductive tone, before gently licking away the blood that was seeping from her left cheek, the taste of the metallic blood drove Arcos insane, as he held the neko closer.  
  
"Arcos." Kristy groaned, as he slowly made his way up her neck to her jaw line. Arcos pushed her on to her back, her head falling into the pillow, as Arcos got on top of her smirking in the dim light.  
  
"I thought you said I could do nothing, but inflict pain." Arcos grinned sinfully, "Did I just prove you wrong?" Kristy tried to say something but no words found her mouth, "Still craving more are you?" Arcos smirked as her eyes widened, before his lips came crashing down on top of hers.  
  
//I never said that...// Kristy thought inwardly trying to growl at him, but it only came out as a moan of pleasure.  
  
//No... But you didn't say anything either... // Her KittieFae reminded her, but her voice was drowned away as the ecstasy of the kiss took her from reality.  
  
Arcos smirked inwardly as he let his tongue slide over her lips, Kristy gasped in surprise giving the Black Thunder entrance. Kristy's head swirled like a beyblade, as he entered her mouth, his warm tongue sliding over hers, the taste of winter circulating over her mouth, she couldn't contain the groan that escaped her throat, and somehow found her fingers gliding through Arcos's long black silky hair.  
  
Oh Kami, how could Arcos seduce her in such a way? Didn't she hate the Black Thunder?Arcos pulled away temporarily, to smirk at the neko girl, "Hn, and you said I couldn't be affectionate." he smirked, letting his hand glide over her cheek, before her tucked away a strand of her red hair behind her ear.  
  
Kristy gasped at his touch again, as her heart raced faster and faster, she didn't like the way her heart throbbed in her chest, still lost for words.  
  
"Since your enjoying this so much that your breathless, I suppose you want me to continue?" Arcos smirked evilly, and there was no mistaking the lust in his eyes.  
  
Before Kristy could say anything, or attempt to get her voice working, Arcos was slowly lifting Kristy's shirt, not all the way yet, but enough to expose her navel. Arcos grinned at Kristy's suddenly wide eyes, as he leaned down, and began trailing butterfly kisses over her stomach.  
  
//Fuck, when did Aruzuma get this gentle??// Kristy gasped in thought, before let out a loud moan. Finally words came to her mouth, "Arcos!!" She gasped, just as he removed her shirt completely, revealing her toned stomach and black bra.  
  
Arcos paused again to meet her gaze, "So have the words finally found you?" he smirked.  
  
"Baka!" Kristy hissed, but didn't attempt to push him off of her, "You proved your point. Why are you continuing??" she demanded.  
  
Arcos glared down at her, the smirk not fading, "Don't tell me you don't enjoy it."  
  
Kristy blushed furiously, "That's not my point!"  
  
"Well, it's mine!" Arcos leaned down closer to her again, she gasped again, as their eyes locked, "I see it in your eyes..."  
  
"Wha-what?" Kristy gasped in a low whisper.  
  
"You want me!" Arcos smirked.  
  
Kristy would have fell over anime style if Arcos wasn't already on top of her. "You have a Big Ego, Aruzuma!"  
  
"That's not the only BIG thing I have." Arcos smirked as he watched the neko's jaw drop.  
  
Kristy blushed furiously covering her eyes, "I did NOT need to know that!!"  
  
Arcos chuckled, as he removed Kristy's hands from her eyes, "I wouldn't cover your eyes I was you, you might miss something."  
  
Kristy's eyes narrowed as she tried to hide her blush, "Your twisted, did you know that?" she snarled.  
  
"Yes." He smirked, "But you can't deny me." he said in a soft seductive whisper. Arcos leaned down, and began suckling on Kristy's neck. "Can't you?" he asked temptingly.  
  
"H-hai..." Kristy whispered back, and gasped loudly, when she felt Arcos unsnap her bra.  
  
"Thought so." Arcos grinned evilly.  
  
Kristy smirked lightly, "You DO have a big ego!"  
  
Arcos laughed again then whispered, "And I'll tell you again... That's not the only big thing I have..." He trailed kisses down from her neck to her stomach, nipping and licking all the way down.  
  
Kristy blushed deeply, her breath slightly erratic, "Oh kami Arcos...." she sighed softly, arching her back slightly.  
  
Arcos smirked as he slid off her bra, "Learn my name well, koneko... you'll be screaming it later." (A/N: heh thnx for this scene Lunar *winks*)  
  
Kristy blushed deeply, "Iie Arcos... that's MY name you'll be screaming..." she smirked as she pulled off Arcos's shirt, running her hands over his toned body.  
  
Arcos grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, "Maybe another time koneko... but tonight..." He leaned in and showered kisses everywhere but on her lips, "Tonight you're the one screaming..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Kristy woke early the next morning, alone and exhausted. She rubbed her eyes cutely, as she glanced around the familiar room. She blushed brightly as the nights events came flooding back to her. Arcos was already gone, so she was safe to get her clothes on by herself, not that it would matter anymore.  
  
She was thoroughly surprised at even her own actions, let alone his. She lost her virginity to the one person that would have never crossed her mind, in a million years... Arcos Aruzuma.  
  
Kristy frowned she was almost dressed, now all she needed was her shirt, where was it? It was just in this moment that the door swung open, and a smug looking Arcos stood in the door way staring at Kristy's figure.  
  
Kristy blushed brightly, and continued looking for her shirt, trying to ignore the Black Thunder.  
  
"Looking for this?" Arcos smirked, holding up her shirt.  
  
Kristy blinked trying to hide her blush, "Give it!"  
  
"Had to take to your Shadow Blader's when they didn't believe I had you hostage. Got them flustered when they asked how I go it off of you." He said in a seductive tone again, as Kristy tried to reach for it, but Arcos being older and taller only held it higher, "No I think I like it better off."  
  
"Arcos..." Kristy growled in a warning tone, "I mean it! Give me my shir- mmph!" Kristy was muffled, as Arcos kissed her passionately, he let his tongue slide across her mouth before he pulled away, "Like I said, I prefer it off."  
  
Kristy smirked as an idea struck her, who says the neko couldn't seduce him? "Fine." she sighed heavily, trailing her hands up underneath his shirt, nearly causing him to groan. She let her hands caress Arcos' toned body, as she leaned up, and trailed kisses over his neck.  
  
Arcos desperately wanted access to her mouth, but when he attempted to kiss her she only leaned back and smirked. She leaned into him, her breath tickling his ear, "Now who wants who."  
  
Arcos growled angrily, but gasped, when she rubbed against his erection with her pelvis, and this sudden gesture Arcos loosened his grip on her shirt, giving her just enough time for her to snatch it, and back away quickly. "Looks like I learned a trick or two." she smirked, as Arcos's awe struck face.  
  
Kristy pulled the shirt over her head, and glanced back to Arcos, who had his arms crossed, glaring at her. "What?" she asked innocently, "I warned you!" she snapped. She held her chin high, bristling in pride, as she went to walk past Arcos, so she could return to her gang.  
  
But within seconds, the door was slammed, and Arcos had slammed her against the door, his hands at either side of her head, leaning over her. His icy bitter eyes glaring at her with a fiery lust.  
  
"Arcos.." Kristy growled, "You had your fun with me, now let me go!"  
  
"Now don't go telling people I raped you." Arcos hissed dangerously.  
  
"I wasn't going to! I willingly let you, that isn't rape baka!" Kristy snapped back.  
  
"Did you?" His voice lowered drastically, as he leaned forward, "And?"  
  
"And what?" Kristy snapped back in a whisper, as if people were listening in on them.  
  
"Are you satisfied?" He smirked.  
  
"If your asking me if you were good in bed or not. I'll tell you." She leaned forward, her breath lingering on his ear, giving him shivers, "You were amazing, Aruzuma, but don't let it get to your head." she whispered, and moved to pull away, but found herself stuck, Arcos was holding her there.  
  
"Now, now, koneko, don't be too hasty to leave." Arcos whispered back, his warm breath tickling her ear. "You want me, don't you?"  
  
Kristy felt her eyes flutter in lust, "Hai... But we can't Arcos... it's not right, you know that!" She gasped loudly, "You're a Black Thunder...and I'm a Shadow Blader...." She gasped, as he continued suckling on her upper breasts.  
  
"That didn't seem to matter last night." Arcos muttered back, sliding his hand up her shirt.  
  
"You know what I mean...Arcos." She groaned, "I need to go back home..."  
  
Arcos smirked, "But then you wouldn't get this anymore!"  
  
Kristy and him shared one more lustful kiss before, Kristy turned the handle of the door, causing them both to topple out, Kristy was able to keep her balance, while Arcos fell to the cold ground. "Gomen Arcos." and with that she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Kuso..." Arcos cursed as he stood up. A few Black Thunder's were about to grab her, "Let her go." he ordered, as his lustful eyes watched her leave the warehouse.  
  
~~~  
  
end of lusty part one. I think arcos/kristy pairing is jsut as good as the nanashi/kristy. *squea* ne lunar? sexy evil koneko bishie!!! ahaha thnx Lunar for all the good ideas *winks* okokk no go to part two!! 


	2. Rippling Water

Define Love  
  
PG-15: Rated for language and seductive scenes and implyed sexual content. (Kristy is 17, and Arcos, is 20) Warning: Arcos is OOC near the end. **i think is is one of my new fav couples**  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of Arcos and Kristy:  
  
Aimless wandering leads to trouble  
  
The will of protection turns to passion  
  
While the art of seduction brings lust and love  
  
Two opposites make each other whole  
  
Personalities like Fire and Ice  
  
Together creating water  
  
blending as one  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Define Love (part 2) - "Rippling Water"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristy entered the Shadow Blader's apartment quietly, but her whole team was waiting for her. "KRISTY!!"  
  
She was dragged to the couch and immediately Averus was at her side, checking to make sure she was unharmed.  
  
"Are you ok, Kristy?" Trista asked desperately.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, really I'm ok!" She blushed lightly.  
  
"Kristy!" Nanashi gasped, "Why are there red marks all over your neck? Did her hurt you??"  
  
Kristy tried to cover her neck, but Vincent already saw, "Maxell... Did Arcos rape you?"  
  
"No! No!" She gasped, "He only tried to seduce me, but I'm fine really! He didn't hurt me, it hard to believe I know! He just wanted to scare you Vincent, I'm fine!"  
  
Vincent eyed her, but huffed in defeat, letting it slide. He would question her later. Intead he let Trista take the shaky neko-girl to her room, telling both Averus and his little brother to let the girls talk alone.  
  
~~  
  
Trista sat on Kristy's bed, as she looked away shamefully.  
  
"What happened when you were at Aruzuma's warehouse?" Trista asked worriedly.  
  
"Trista... I think I fell in love with... Arcos Aruzuma..." She muttered quietly, tears seeping from her hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh Kristy!" Trista gasped, as he held Kristy in sisterly hug, "Shsssh its ok..."  
  
"Trista... I slept with him.. A Black Thunder... I let him seduce me... And I liked it." She sobbed.  
  
Trista rubbed her friends back, "It's ok Kristy... Love tends to happen unexpectedly... Even if that is kinda odd, you falling for the evil one of the Alleys."  
  
~~  
  
Kristy sighed heavily, it had been nearly four weeks since that night, and she was now even more uneasy than ever. Trista and Averus were out patrolling the Alley, while Vincent took Nanashi to the store to pick up groceries and more art supplies.  
  
She was two weeks late for her period, and she was beginning to worry... She hadn't really thought about it until she was a week late. But just the thought of the possibility of a child of Aruzuma growing inside of her... well she didn't know what to do.  
  
She lied on her bed all night pondering over it, and soon it as to a point where it was driving her insane. Her team tried to get her to come to dinner, but she refused to leave her room.  
  
It wasn't till about 2am when everyone was asleep, did Vincent come in to bother her. He knew she was still awake. "What?" she asked, frowning up at her leader.  
  
Vincent tossed her a box, and she caught it gracefully, before looking it over. E.P.T (error proof test) Pregnancy Test. Kristy let out a gasp, before she glanced back up at Vincent. "V-vincent?"  
  
Vincent scowled slightly, folding his arms, "I kinda suspected that's what happened." he frowned, "Now go check." he more less demanded.  
  
Kristy nodded silently, blushing slightly, as she made her way past Vincent to the washroom.  
  
Vincent huffed as he found himself sitting on Kristy's bed waiting for her to return. She didn't deny that she didn't sleep with the Black Thunder. He growled at this. Was she insane? He could have killed her... But Arcos didn't, instead he seduced her.  
  
He didn't know what he was thinking when he picked up that box, but he needed to know for sure, and so did Kristy. He didn't recall ever seeing an alley born child, but then again, now that they were older he knew more and more alley teenagers were starting to experiment. And IF she was pregnant, this child would be more pure than any of them around the child would be alley born, with no hospital or medical care. The only thing different about the alley child, IF it was born, was it would have parents, Kristy was caring, Arcos not so much, so at least they would have one loving parent.  
  
But Arcos and Kristy of all people? He shuddered to think, he honestly didn't see what Kristy saw in him. God know's how many times he threatened to kill the neko-girl. But his thoughts were broken after about 10 mins, as Kristy gently shut the door behind her.  
  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks, "Vincent..." she gasped, "I'm pregnant..."  
  
(A/N: LUNAR!! *bounces up and down* we are getting what we want... Oh no! We left Arcos and Kristy locked in that bedroom *giggles*)  
  
Vincent found himself walking over to her, before she collapsed in his arms, shuddering as he held her, "I'm carrying his child..." she moaned.  
  
Vincent took in a deep breath as he let it all sink in, he paced his hand on her head while she cried. Although Vincent still had his cold exterior, he cared for his team deeply like a family, Kristy was no different, despite how annoying she got. Hn, an annoying little sister, but he was protective of her and the rest of the Shadow Blader's none the less.  
  
"I'll understand if you hate me, Vincent." Kristy sighed into his chest, as she tried not to choke on a silent sob.  
  
"Baka." Vincent rolled his eyes, "I don't hate you."  
  
Kristy looked up at him through her tears, "Your not mad at me?"  
  
Vincent frowned, "I never said that, I'm quite angry, how could you do such a thing you baka neko? Your only 17 for Kami's sakes!"  
  
"I know..." Kristy muttered quietly, "But I think I love him Vincent."  
  
Oh he did not just hear that, "Tell me you didn't just say that!! You love him?!?!" Vincent gasped in a horrified voice.  
  
Kristy glanced away sadly, "Hai..."  
  
Vincent rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, he huffed deeply, "I need sleep, we'll discuss this tomorrow, but until then, you need your rest!"  
  
Kristy nodded as she watched Vincent leave her room quietly. Kristy glanced to her balcony, she knew the Night Gangs were still out, but she needed to get to the Westside to talk to Arcos.  
  
As quietly as she could, as made her way onto her balcony, and looked over the edge. The coast was clear, no alley kid/man in sight. She jumped from her balcony, and landed quietly and agilely on her hands and feet. She quickly stood up, and started off in a silent sprint towards the Westside Alleys.  
  
Kristy drew in a breath of relief, she had just entered the Westside Alleys without any run-ins with the Night Gangs. But lucked seemed to be against her, because as she rounded the last corner to get to the warehouse, she found herself rushing into something before falling backwards onto her butt.  
  
"Itaii.." Kristy glanced up, horror filling her eyes.  
  
Two strong bulky looking men glared down at her, one blonde one dark haired, before the dark haired man grabbing her hair and slamming her against the wall, "I didn't think there were any alley kids stupid enough to roam the Alleys at dark." the one man sneered, as he pulled her hair back so he could get a better look at her.  
  
Kristy hissed in pain, as she watched the other man pull out a sharp titanium knife, and it glittered in the moonlight. The second man, the blonde, let the knife slit her arm, leaving a thin but painfully deep slash, as the blood seeped from her wound.  
  
Kristy screamed in pain, and within a moment, she was on the ground, and then men were on top of her trying to undress her. She screamed as loud as she could, but she knew this would only bring more men. She whispered loudly, as the blonde tore off her shirt, then slashed at her other arm with his knife.  
  
"It's always fun to rape new prey." The dark haired man smirked, his hands travelling up her legs.  
  
Kristy squirmed and struggled, but they were too strong. Suddenly, a whizzing noise caught her attention, as a grey and black beyblade caught her attention, it had hit the blonde in the back of the head knocking him out cold. The blade circled Kristy and the dark haired man for a moment, before it flew back up into the shadows.  
  
"No one fuck's her but me!" The voice was dangerous and dire, as a tall boy emerged from the shadows, his long black hair swaying in the breeze of the night, and his ominous icy blue bitter eyes glared wearyingly at the Man on to of the neko.  
  
"Arcos!" Kristy gasped in relief.  
  
The older man, grabbed his companions knife, but Arcos was much to fast, his knife was already drawn (A/N: Arcos and his knifes XD), Kristy gasped as Arcos forced it into the Night Gang's stomach, she quickly looked away, as the older man fell to the ground gasping, blood seeping from his stomach, and gushing from his stomach. She had nearly forgotten that Arcos was a killer, and he was used to killing alley kids, Night Gang's were no different.  
  
Arcos was suddenly at her side, when she glanced back His ice cold eyes glaring at her, paralyzing ehr like he had all those times before.  
  
Arcos gathered the neko in his arms, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he stood up and began to head towards his warehouse, "Baka! What are you doing out here??" he hissed, as he kicked open the door, catching the attention of his Black Thunders. He glared at those who stared at them, and they quickly glanced away, fearing their lives.  
  
Arcos took Kristy back to his bedroom, and placed her on the bed, "You couldn't get enough of me, could you baka?" he sneered.  
  
Kristy blinked, then sighed sadly, Arcos ignored her behaviour as he assaulted her neck with fiery hot kisses.  
  
As much as she wanted him to continue, she needed to tell him. "Arcos... I have to tell you.. something.." She sighed, making him pause for a moment.  
  
Arcos stared up at her, frowing slightly, "What?" by the look on her face, he could tell she was terrified, she didn't want to tell him. Did Nanashi kiss her? Cause if her did..- great he was becomming over protective of the koneko. "Tell me Kristy." he demanded. Yes it surpised himself when he actually said her first name.  
  
"I'm....I'm pregnant..." She gasped out, burying her face into her hands, trying to hide from the pericing gaze of Arcos.  
  
"Wha-what?" Arcos blinked, ok he was never caught off guard, and when something did surprise him it didn't make him stutter, or make him speechless, he could easily reform and act normal. But Kristy actually managed to get his guard down and dumbfound him.  
  
"You're going to be a father." Kristy moaned in a sob, muffled by her hands.  
  
Arcos moved off of Kristy staring at her in awe. And his mouth was actually hanging open, and he couldn't refrain his eyes from going wide. His heart NEARLY skipped a beat.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Kristy gasped quietly, before getting up from the bed and running to the door.  
  
Before Arcos realized what he was doing, he had pinned Kristy agaisnt the door, preventing her from leaving. His eyes wandered over her as she cried.  
  
"I'll understand if you never wanna see me, because I'm not good enough for you. And I wont be surprised if you kill me and our baby if you see us again.-" her ramblings were cut short, when Arcos lifted her chin.  
  
"You're such a baka." He smirked, as he pressed on hand agaisnt her stomach, stroking it softly, "So. Arcos Aruzmua get's to be a father for the annoying koneko's child."  
  
"You.. you don't mind?" Kristy gasped.  
  
"As long are your mine, and no one elses, I don't care at all." He said huskily, kissing her passionatly on the lips, savouring the moment.  
  
~~~~~(*presses fast forward button* approix 9 months later)~~~~~  
  
For the most part of her pregnancy, she was in the Westside, staying near Arcos, occasionally returning home. Her team (excluding Vincent) was needless to say, shocked when she told them the news.  
  
But over the past few months she had seen a side of Arcos, no one else could have possibly seen. But at the moment she couldn't really think back on anything romantic, she was in the worst possibly pain in the world... in labour  
  
Arcos had sent his Black Thunder's to bring both the Shadow Blader's and the Dark Alleys to his warehouse. Oh and they came rather quickly, when they were told why. The only reason why he needed the Dark Alley's was because of the girls on the team, he wasn't gunna get the male alley kids to help Kristy through labour.  
  
But at the moment, as the contractions became for frequent she squeezed Arcos's hand with all her worth. Even he had to admit she had a good grip when she was in pain. Street stood in the corner, nearest to Arcos's dresser of knifes, as she watched the scene with her dark pastel eyes, she kept her arms folded as she watched the couple inquizitivly. Kiki and Kiara were desperatly running in and out of the room, bringing Trista and Kristy, cloth, water, anything to help make the neko more comfortable.  
  
Kristy was able to breathe for a moment or two as one of the contractions faded. Arcos softly brushed away a few of her pained tears, ignoring the fact that the girls of the Dark Alleys and the Shadow Bladers were watching his every gesture. She had been in labour since early the night before, but now, it was comming close to the actual birth, and Kristy was terrified.  
  
"Can't I just keep it in?" Kristy moaned, "It hurts too much!" she hissed.  
  
Trista laughed at her teammate, "You can't keep the baby in you forever baka neko!"  
  
"Of course it hurts," Kiara said suddenly, "It's suppose to."  
  
"That's real reassuring Ales," Kiki snorted, as she dabbed Kristy's face with a wet cloth.  
  
"I cant do this!!" Kristy shrieked as another contraction hit her hard.  
  
"Baka." Street finally spoke up, "Pain ususally doesn't hold you back, Maxell."  
  
"I'd like to see you give birth!!" Kristy snapped angrily, gritting her teeth through the pain. "It's not easy you know??"  
  
"And your not as weak as you look, so suck it up Maxell, your not giving up THAT easily." Street sneered.  
  
~~Another room of the Warehouse.~~  
  
"This is pointless, why did we have to come, if it's only the girl's Aruzmua wants." Alex snorted hotly, folding his arms, leaning agaisnt the wall.  
  
Nanashi frowned, "Well I'm here for Kristy." he said sternly.  
  
Averus nodded, "Me too."  
  
"Don't be mean Alex," Raleigh said softly, "Kristy is giving birth to one of the first alley born children here. That should count for something." he smiled meakly, trying to convince his teammate to lighten up.  
  
"It count's for nothing when the child belongs to Arcos!" Alex snapped back, "Kristy can be stupid at times, I just never realized HOW stupid." he snorted, but suddenly found himself slamming into a wall.  
  
Vincent glared at the inu dangerously, "Don't insult my Shadow Blader's, inu! Exspecailly Maxell. At first I did not approve of it either, but whether you like it or not, I see that she's changed him... For the better!" Vincent snapped angrily, as his little brother stared up at the scene.  
  
"That's a load of shit!" Alex hissed back trying to push Vincent off of him, with no luck, "Your neko-girl just gave birth to another Black Thunder! Just what we need! Plus the child is being raised by Arcos, the kid will grow up to be a pathetic hentai, blood luster!"  
  
Vincent slammed him again, "Take that back, you worthless mutt! The kid is also in the hands of Kristy Maxell, Shadow Blader of the Nothside Alleys. The kid is in good hands, and you know it! You can't deny that Maxell wont teach the kid the ways of the Northside, she wont let Arcos and his Black Thunders poison her childs mind! And you know it! She's too stubborn for that!!" Vincent yelled angrily.  
  
Nanashi glanced to Alex, "Alex, you don't really think Kristy will let her baby turn evil?"  
  
"No..." Alex muttered, "I take it back.." he snarled.  
  
Vincent released Alex as he fell to the ground.  
  
It was in this moment, that the door swung open, and Kiki stood in the door way smiling brightly, "Boy's come look!! Come look!!" and without another word, she turned and ran towards Arcos's bedroom.  
  
With no hesitating, all 5 boys raced after Kiki and came to a stop, as they entered the Black Thunder's bedroom.  
  
Kristy's face was pale, and she was panting from the exhaustion, while Arcos was at her side, stroking her hair softly. That scene deffinatly hit Alex hard, he would never suspect... the strangest couple... Arcos whispered calming words into her ear, before he glanced back at the boys.  
  
"Street's holding, him." He smirked.  
  
Nanashi's eyes brightened as he and the rest of the boys glanced over at Street, she was indeed holding a baby, wrapped up in a warm blanket, as Kiara and Trista stared down at the boy from over her shoulder. Street rocked him slightly, and yet she couldn't contain that tiny smirked that played upon her lips.  
  
Street glanced to Kristy, "He may have Arcos's good looks, Maxell. But he certainly has your eyes."  
  
Kristy smiled back, as she watched the 5 boys in the door way approach Street.  
  
Street handed Alex the child, and he stared down at the new baby in awe. Soft jet black hair, exactly like Arcos, yet gentle hazel eyes staring up at everyone in wonder, just like the neko-girl. Once everyone had held him once, Nanashi brought the baby boy back to Arcos.  
  
Arcos took him ever so gently, it shocked the young hikari, "What's his name?" Nanashi asked quietly.  
  
"Sataku..." Arcos murmured, as Kristy let her smile grow a little wider.  
  
And for once, in all the years of rebellion and fights between the three Alley Gangs, there seemed to be a calmed tranquility, that could bring none into an arguing state.  
  
"Sataku Raidon Aruzuma..." Kristy added quietly, her exhaustion still not fading, as everyones eyes fell on her.  
  
"What about your last name?" Raleigh gasped.  
  
Kristy smiled sleepily, "I think Sataku Aruzuma, sounds much more kawaii, than Sataku Maxell." she smirked, as she stared up at her lover, and her new son.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
ANNNNNNNNNND done!! TADA!!! XD sappy- yes. but i love it!!! Arigatou Lunar for helping me with this chappie, adn with the name 'Sataku' i gave her a list of my fav jap names and she chose this one!! YAY!! the sexy evil koneko bishie is born!!! ^___^ *glomps*  
  
ja ne!! okok now on to the voteing!!  
  
mystic-water 


	3. Toddler Trouble

Define Love  
  
PG-15: Rated for language and seductive scenes and implyed sexual content. (Kristy is 17, and Arcos, is 20) im continuing this one, because it won in the votes!!  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of Arcos and Kristy:  
  
Aimless wandering leads to trouble  
  
The will of protection turns to passion  
  
While the art of seduction brings lust and love  
  
Two opposites make each other whole  
  
Personalities like Fire and Ice  
  
Together creating water  
  
blending as one  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Define Love (part 3) - "Toddler Trouble"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mum! I'm going for a walk!" A boy called over his shoulder, jet black hair, and soft yet stern hazel eyes.  
  
"Bring your sister with you!" a elder feminine voice called back, just as young girl came sprinting around the corner, soft red hair flowing in the faint wind of her run, and her happy icy blue eyes gleaming up at him.  
  
"Oniisan!!" She giggled, she was about the age of three, yet she was energetic and dynamic as ever.  
  
The boy scowled as he picked up his little sister, and walked around the corner, glaring at a women, at the age of about 27, deep and lush rich ruby hair, and hazel eyes that matched his own, "Mum!!" he whined, "Can't you watch Ashra? I was hoping to get Street to train me some!!"  
  
The women frowned at this, "Sataku, why don't you get your father to train you?"  
  
"You know as well as I do, he's too busy with his Black Thunders!!" Sataku cut in, "Please mum, I don't wanna babysit!!"  
  
The women smirked slightly, //KittieFae, will you watch over them, I don't want him going anywhere else except the Northsides.//  
  
//Kristy!!// a cat like voice whined, //I don't wanna babysit either!!//  
  
//Oh shut up, your sounding like Sataku!!// Kristy smile at her son, "No, besides, Ashra hasnt seen the Dark Alleys for a while."  
  
The boy groaned, as he spun on his heel, carrying his giggling little sister with him. Once he was out of the warehouse, he made his way down through the alleys, before he placed the struggling Ashra on the ground.  
  
"What's your problem?!" he snapped angrily, irritated at his younger sibling.  
  
Ashra frowned up at him, "I wanna walk!" she huffed indigently, "You're a meanie!" she scowled.  
  
"And you're a brat!" Sataku growled back, as he continued on walking, "Why don't you go bug Chidori or someone, go that way!" he huffed, pointing towards the Southside alleys, "Stop following me!!"  
  
"Sata!!" Ashra pouted, as she tried to catch up to her brother, who was now speed walking, "Sata! Sata!!"  
  
Sataku spun around, "My name isn't Sata, why can't you say my full name!!? Go away Ashhra, go play with your friends!!" the 10 yr old huffed, just as a blinding icy light caught their attention, manifesting into a large icy winged cat.  
  
"Kittie!!" Ashra clapped her hands several time, grinning up at the bit beast, "Up!!" she held her arms open, indicating she wanted on the cats shoulders, "Up, up!!!"  
  
Sataku rolled his eyes, as his little sister scrambled up Kittiefae's wings, and settled herself on her shoulders. "That wasn't very nice, Sataku, trying to get rid of reimai (your younger sister)." she scolded.  
  
Sataku huffed and turned away stubbornly, as he continued to make his way to the Northside alleys. KittieFae frowned, "I don't get why I have to babysit you both."  
  
Sataku glanced back, "Then ditch me, and babysit the brat!"  
  
"Sataku Raidon Aruzuma, you will not get off THAT easily, If I have to sufffer so do you! I'm escorting you both to the Dark Alleys then leaving!"  
  
"Have it your way then." Sataku shrugged, as KittieFae glided along above him, and Ashra sat quietly on her back.  
  
Once they reached the apartment, KittieFae turned into her human from, holding Ashra in her arms, "Well, lets go see if they are home." KittieFae lead the way, to the room, and knocked on the door.  
  
No answer, she frowned, but found the door was unlocked, "Maybe they are all busy...." she pushed the door open, to see the living room, dark.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Sataku frowned, stepping into the Dark Alleys home, but within seconds, a large tall figure was in front of him, aiming a sharp and deadly looking black beyblade at his head.  
  
Ashra squealed in fright, burying her face in KittieFae's silky aqua hair. Sataku was frozen in fright, and he dared not move, breath or shudder. KittieFae huffed loudly, "Honestly Street, you can put that away now, it's only us!" she scowled, turning on the light switch. "Your scaring poor Ashra to death."  
  
The Street Blader had put away her blade and stared at the trio, "Oh, it's just you."  
  
At Streets voice, Ashra had sprang her head up to stare at the familiar young women, she had struggled from KittieFae's arms and glomped Street around the upper leg, "Aneue!!!" she squealed happily.  
  
Street stared down at the young child, clutching her as if she was a precious toy, "Don't tell me, she just called me that!!" she scowled lightly.  
  
Ashra giggled as KittieFae huffed, running he hand through her long hair, "It's better than mum, or babysitter! I'll pick you up later."  
  
"What? MATTE!!" Street shrieked, "Don't tell me your leaving them here!!"  
  
KittieFAe glanced over her shoulder, "Ok, I wont." and with that she shut the door.  
  
"Kuso! Damn, baka neko, she's as bad a her mistress!!" Street growled angrily, as she picked up Ashra by the waist, setting her on the side of her hip, holding the young koneko with one arm, "So why are you here?" she asked lightly, as she walked past Sataku.  
  
"I was hoping you could train me today." Sataku said, as he sat down on the couch.  
  
Street glanced over her shoulder, "Your father not good enough?" she smirked lightly.  
  
"No, he's too busy with his Black Thunders." Sataku growled, looking away.  
  
"Wait here." she ordered sternly, taking the young three year old in her arms down the call to Kiara's room.  
  
"Ales!" Street opened her door without knocking, seeing the redhead on her bed, reading a magazine and listening to her headphones.  
  
Kiara pulled off her headset, to stare at her leader, "Hai?" but gasped, as Street plunked down the redheaded koneko chibi on the floor, "Watch, the lil Aruzuma!" she ordered, turning to leave.  
  
"MATTE!!" Kiara gasped getting to her feet, "Raleigh always watches her!!"  
  
"Raleigh is going to help me train the older Aruzuma, don't question me, and watch the brat!" And with that she slammed the door leaving Kiara alone with Ashra who smiled up at her.  
  
Kiara scowled, "This bites!"  
  
Ashra giggled, and began biting at the air, making lil roaring sounds like a dinosaur. Kiarai groaned, slapping her forehead, sinking to the floor as well. She pulled on her headphones, and began humming to her music, and when she noticed the lil koneko girl was bobbing her head about, she began to sing to her.  
  
"Ya..ya..ya," Kiara smiled, as Ashra tried to imitate her.  
  
Kiara's door swung open, a few moments later, and a desperate Kiki stared down at the duo. "Kiara! Can I borrow, the batteries from your walkman?"  
  
"What? Why?" Kiara frowned, holding her portable CD player closer to her.  
  
"Mine are dead, please! I'll owe you!" Kiki begged lightly, tossing her blue hair over her shoulder.  
  
Kiara smirked, "Oh no, you can have the batteries, IF you watch Ashra!"  
  
"Wha-? Oh, fine! Hand over the batteries!!" Kiki picked up the confused Ashra and snatched the batteries from Kiara, before slamming the door.  
  
Kiara smirked in triumph, as she opened her dresser drawer, and took out a new pair of batteries popping them in her walkman, "Haha..sucker!"  
  
"Mmmmm.... Ya, ya, ya!!"  
  
~~Kiki's Room~~  
  
Kiki smiled to herself, as she pressed play, humming lightly tot he tunes, completely ignoring the kawaii neko at the foot of her bed. "Mmmm, Ya, ya, y-huh? What?" Kiki lifted her earphones, to stare at Ashra who was tugging at Kiki's sleeve.  
  
"Juice! Juice!" Ashra cried, with pouty icy blue eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Kiki rolled her eyes, placing her walkman on her bed, before taking the youngest Aruzuma to the kitchen.  
  
"Juice! Juice! Cereal!!!!!!" Ashra cried again, this times tears forming in her innocent eyes.  
  
"What cereal too? Argh.. Fine fine!" Kiki gave Ashra a bottle of juice, and some cereal.  
  
Kiki, turned to put the juice away when...  
  
"BWAH!!" a giggly voice laughed, and suddenly, milk and cereal was pouring over Kiki's blue hair, and face...and the empty red bowel sat on top of her head. Kiki, snatched Ashra by the waist, not even bothering to hold her up right, as she marched down the hallway and burst open Alex's door.  
  
Alex was lying on his bed, examining his beyblade, when he glanced up to see Kiki in a complete mess.  
  
"Anderson! Watch her for 10 mins! I need a shower!!" and with that she slammed the door, leaving Alex no room to argue with her.  
  
"Huh? Hey!! Matte!! KIKI!!!" Alex shouted before he growled and glanced down at the little koneko on his floor, sucking on her juice bottle.  
  
Alex fell back on his pillow, causing Ashra to laugh, just as Sataku's voice broke the silence.  
  
"ALEX!!! Street wants to battle you!" Sataku called up to Alex's bedroom window.  
  
Alex's head popped out, staring down at Street, Raleigh and Sataku, "Why?" he frowned.  
  
"Because I said so, that's why!!" Street yelled up at him.  
  
"Hai..." he muttered, "Stay here!" he ordered Ashra, as he gently knocked on Kiara's door, "Ales, watch, the baka koneko, she's in my room!"  
  
"Mm- Ya, ya ya..."  
  
Alex scowled, that girl had no respect, he frowned before he stormed out of the apartment, and, went down to battle Street.  
  
~30 mins later~  
  
Kiara sat in her room alone, flipping over the magazine again, humming to her CD, kciking her legs playfully in the air, as she laid on her stomach.  
  
"ALES!!!"  
  
Kiara, removed her headset, and called back, "HAI??"  
  
"Get out here!!" Street shouted back.  
  
Kiara shrugged it off, turned off he CD, swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and made her way to the living room to see her team, and Sataku lounging about the living room.  
  
Street frowned, "Where's Ashra?"  
  
Kiara shrugged with a small smile, "Kiki's watching her."  
  
Kiki scowled at this, and recovered with, "Alex is watching her." she huffed.  
  
Alex frowned too, "Kiara's watching her....." he trailed off, as each of them exchanged looks.  
  
Alex gasped, and raced to his room, to find it empty, "She's not here!!"  
  
They spent about 5 minutes searching every room, with no avail... all were empty.... except there was ONE they didn't check. Street growled in frustration, as she raced to her room, and gasped in relief.  
  
Ashra sat on Street's oak dresser, tapping on the mirror, giggling happily.  
  
Thank Kami, she was still in the apartment, Both Maxell and Aruzuma would have her head if she lost the baka koneko toddler. "Ashra!" she scowled, "What are you doing?" she approached the chibi, just as Alex, Kiara and Kiki raced into the room.  
  
"I'm watching Ashra!" she said happily, pointing to the mirror.  
  
Street sweat-dropped, then glanced back at her team, "Well, at least someone is."  
  
Kiara grinned sheepishly, while Kiki sighed in relief, and Alex - well he just scowled, folding his arms.  
  
~~~~  
  
More to come. hope u liked. R+R dont worry next cahppie, we see more of Arcos, and more flash backs while Kristy was pregnant.  
  
lov  
  
mystic-water 


	4. I hate everything about you

Define Love  
  
PG-15: Rated for language and seductive scenes and implyed sexual content. (Kristy is 17, and Arcos, is 20)  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of Arcos and Kristy:  
  
Aimless wandering leads to trouble  
  
The will of protection turns to passion  
  
While the art of seduction brings lust and love  
  
Two opposites make each other whole  
  
Personalities like Fire and Ice  
  
Together creating water  
  
Blending as one  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Define Love (part 4) - "I hate everything about you..."  
  
(Note: the first half, is a memory of before Sataku's birth. This chapter is a bit of a song fic. //song lyrics//)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Every time we lie awake,  
  
After every hit we take,  
  
Every feeling that I get,  
  
But I haven't missed you yet-//  
  
Kristy had silently made her way to Arcos's room, he was still out with his Black Thunders as it was still mid-afternoon. There were only a few Black Thunder's roaming around, so it was easy to make her way to his room without them noticing.  
  
//Every roommate kept awake,  
  
By every sigh and scream we make,  
  
All the feelings that I get,  
  
But I still don't miss you yet-//  
  
She found herself pacing around Arcos's room, unable to sit still. She had to tell him; the only thing was, would he reject her? Would he laugh in her face for her confession? What would, Arcos Aruzuma, the most feared blader in all the Forbidden Alley's do?  
  
Sure he knew about the child she was carrying, but this was so much deeper than that. This meant so much more than the thing inside of her. Hell she was surprised when he didn't kill her when he found out she was pregnant... There were many questions that she pondered over nightly, like would he have anything to do with the child? Would he ever kiss her like he did that night again? Was it just for fun? Did he plan on taking some of the responsibility for the child?  
  
//Only when I stop to think about it-//  
  
But there was one question that racked her brain senseless. That hurt to think about. That made her heart ache. The one question that would fate it all.  
  
Was Arcos Aruzuma, able to love? And most of all; love her?  
  
Could he love her, like she loved him? Her eyes fell downcast at the floor, feeling a pang in her heart. She wasn't even sure how she grew to love the cold hearted alley blader. He was the bloody leader of the Black Thunders for Kami-sama's sakes!  
  
//I hate everything about you,  
  
Why do I love you,  
  
I hate everything about you,  
  
Why do I love you-//  
  
Kristy approached his oak dresser, and picked up one of the knifes, with the dry blood that seemed to glisten in the sunlight. She fingered the knife for a few moments staring at it in awe and sadness.  
  
How did this happen? She hated Arcos, he was the enemy of the Northside's - he was ruthless, and the most feared alley kid in all of the forbidden alleys ... yet...  
  
//Every time we lie awake,  
  
After every hit we take,  
  
Every feeling that I get,  
  
But I haven't missed you yet-//  
  
Arcos was capable of killing. Kami-sama only knows how many kids blood was shed on this knife alone. One too many, that was for sure. He loved to torture... it was fetish... It still puzzled her how someone who could be so ruthless and morbid, could be so gentle and affectionate.  
  
//Only when I stop to think about it-//  
  
Kristy spun the knife in her hand as she kept her gaze intent on it. When she was younger, growing up with the Shadow Blader's, she would have laughed at the person who told her that she would be standing in Arcos's bedroom waiting for him to return, just to find out if he lo-  
  
"Maxell?"  
  
Kristy spun on her heel, as she jumped in surprise, the knife clattering to the ground. Kristy let out a gasp, as she stared at the boy in front of her, he was frowning slightly as he pushed his black hair, tipped with red, out of his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" It was none other than Arcos's best friend, Rayden Clyde.  
  
"I ... I ...Rayden..." Kristy gasped unable to find the words.  
  
"Is Arcos holding you here? Did he hurt you?"  
  
Kristy smiled meekly at the Red Raiders concern. He had always been a friend to her weather or not they realized it, even though she enjoyed taunting him. But she frowned suddenly, didn't Arcos tell him that she was carrying his child? His own best friend?  
  
"Rayden? Maxell? What are you doing here?" Both turned around to stare at a frowning Arcos.  
  
Rayden frowned, "I could ask the same for Maxell. Why is she here? Your not black mailing the Shadow Blader's again are you?"  
  
"Now hold on a minute-" Arcos scowled, just as Kristy cut in.  
  
"It's fine Rayden, I'm here on my own accord..." She sighed heavily, glancing away.  
  
"What? Why? Do you have a death wish?!" Rayden gapped at the neko girl, who was blushing lightly.  
  
//I hate everything about you,  
  
Why do I love you,  
  
I hate everything about you,  
  
Why do I love you-//  
  
Kristy ignored the Red Raider as she turned her glare at Arcos. "I can't believe you haven't told him yet! Your own bloody best friend!" she snapped suddenly, fire burning in the anger of her eyes.  
  
Arcos only frowned mirthlessly, "The subject never came up." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Never came up? Well not shit! It's not like Rayden's going to ask you if you 'fucked any girls lately and got them pregnant!'" Kristy scowled back angrily, her fists clenching.  
  
"To be so blunt." Arcos muttered, earning a icy glare from the neko girl.  
  
"What?" Rayden gasped glancing from either of the two, "What are you two baka's on about?" Okay, it was confusing enough to see Arcos socialize with the neko without killing her or insulting her, but now she was insulting him, and he wasn't even twitching....  
  
"Well considering your too ashamed of me to tell him, I will-" Kristy snapped earning a pair of wide eyes from Arcos.  
  
"Now hold on! I never said-"  
  
Kristy briskly interrupted him, "I'm carrying his child." she muttered in a low voice, but Rayden still heard it.  
  
//Only when I stop to think about you  
  
I know,  
  
Only when you stop to think about me  
  
Do you know-//  
  
"Wha-what?!" Rayden gasped loudly, glancing from each of the two, "You...you two....had sex?" Ok not that Rayden wanted to visualize it, but GAWD! He never saw THAT coming.  
  
Arcos rolled his eyes, "Yes Rayden, that's usually the way one get's pregnant."  
  
Rayden scowled at this comment, "I'm not stupid Arcos... But then, your okay with it, otherwise, Maxell would have been long dead..."  
  
"Of course baka." Arcos sat down on his bed, glaring at the two younger bladers.  
  
Kristy huffed stubbornly glaring at Arcos angrily, but when he glanced at her with slight apologetic look, she turned away folding her arms, her nose in the air. Oh the nerve of that baka Black Thunder!  
  
Kristy tried to hold back her tears, and so far she was managing, she strode right past Rayden, and made her way to the door, "Excuse me."she muttered.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Arcos frowned after her, as Rayden's shock began to slightly fade, ONLY slightly, as he stared at the neko girl of the Northside. How did Vincent react to this?  
  
Kristy glanced back glaring at him darkly, "I'm leaving."  
  
"No you're not, I know you didn't just come here to bitch about how I never told Rayden about us, so sit your ass down, and Clyde, if you will excuse us." Arcos gave his friend a stern look that spelt, 'Leave, now!'  
  
Not needed to be asked twice, Rayden left the couple in silence.  
  
//I hate everything about you,  
  
Why do I love you,  
  
You hate everything about me,  
  
Why do you love me-//  
  
Arcos turned his attention back on Kristy, "So, why did you come here?" he more less demanded.  
  
Kristy glanced away shamefully, she felt like a real idiot now. Arcos was ashamed that she was even carrying his half blood inside of her, there was no way he could - he would hate her, he would reject her.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, your ashamed of me anyway." She muttered bitterly, sitting on the far side of the bed from him.  
  
"Maxell you baka! Just because I don't inform Rayden about that thing inside of you, don't mean I'm ashamed of you. Now tell me why you're here!" Arcos scowled, growing even more so impatient.  
  
Kristy looked away again, refusing to stare into his paralysing gaze that always got the best of her. She couldn't tell him, she was a fool for ever thinking that he could ever lo-  
  
"Kristy!" Kristy gasped at the sound of her name, glancing up, mentally cursing as she did so, for his icy eyes caught her gaze. She mentally cursed, how could he always do that? Render her speachless, and keep her still, unable to move? She let out a low hushed gasp as he gently stroked her cheek, wiping away... a tear?  
  
Kristy blinked and touched her cheek to find it wet. She was crying. She was so scared and hurt inside, she was crying... In front of Arcos. Damn was she weak. But the look in his eyes showed that he didn't care, he wasn't disgusted, they were full of concern, as he stroked more tears away.  
  
"Tell me." He said gently. There it was again, the side of Arcos, that no had ever seen... but her. "Tell what's really wrong koneko." He whispered, as he gently pulled her into his lap.  
  
More silent tears seeped from her hazel eyes, it was now or never, he would accept or reject her. This was the only way to know...  
  
//I hate,  
  
You hate,  
  
I hate,  
  
You love me-//  
  
"I..." Kristy bit her lower lip as Arcos waited for her to continue. "I love you..." She trailed off quietly, and nearly let out a sob as she felt him tense. She refused to glance up into his eyes, so she remained still and silent, in the tense hold of his strong musclear arms.  
  
(AN: MUAHAHAHAH!!! CLIFFFIE!! XD I get it from Lunar... lol im joking this chppie is too short to be over...oh alrite ill be nice, carry on... -_-;)  
  
Arcos was sure Kristy would never be able to dumbfound him like she did when she told him he would be a father. But this seemed to hit time ten times harder. No one, not anyone, had ever said that to him; and to be honest he wasn't expecting to hear it anytime soon.  
  
The baka neko was crazy! Did she not relized who she was with? Arcos Aruzuma! Leader of the most feared alley gang in all of the Forbidden Alleys. He had a fetish with knifes and blood, and even had his own bone collection, he was a monster, he didn't deserve anything, and certainly not love; yet the neko-girl insisted on being with him. She was either bloody mad or well... BLOODY MAD!!  
  
But then, why was he, Arcos the ruthless Alley Kid, with the neko now? Initially it was only suppose to be for fun, and to piss the baka Kojii off, to no good end. It was only suppose to be a seduction challenge, she wasn't suppose to get pregnant or fall in love. THAT was NEVER part of the plan.  
  
"Maxell, you should go." He muttered quietly, his black bangs hiding his eyes.  
  
Kristy gasped lightly with a soft pained moan, if Arcos wasn't able to hold his pride up high, he would have felt remorseful, "Arcos..." She whispered sadly, reaching her hand up to caress his cheek.  
  
Arcos snatched her hand just before it reached his soft skin, his grip tightened around her tiny wrist, his icy eyes were now glaring at her. He said nothing but held her wrist mere inches from his left cheek.  
  
"Arcos-"  
  
"Shut up!" He said forcefully, "Just shut up... Kristy..." His voice softened at her name, and his glare eased up a bit, just as he leaned down and captured her in a searing kiss, silencing her immediately.  
  
He wanted to explain it to her. He was no good at all that stupid love stuff. No one had ever loved him, he wasn't worthy enough for love... IF there was ever such a thing. Arcos always resolved to fiery hot kisses to seal something unsaid. And Kristy would need to learn that. There was no way he could ever say the words back to her; for him it was impossible, it was the only thing that was impossible to him, and yet it was the only thing that made me feel strong yet pathetically weak at the same time.  
  
Love, hn, such a useless emotion.... yet.... He pulled away from Kristy staring at her, but said nothing. "Kristy..." He whispered seductively, saying her first name again, and yet the way he said it, sent shivers down her spine.  
  
With that kiss she knew she would never get a true response, it was as if the kiss and the way he said her name was enough to make her understand; Arcos would NEVER admit it, because that mean he would be weak, but he had fallen in love with her too. He may not have known it yet, but deep down, Kristy Maxell knew. Her ability of a six sense to see past peoples emotions and feelings finally came to another use other than black mailing her teammates.  
  
//I hate everything about you,  
  
Why do I love you.//  
  
~~~~~  
  
That was 10 years ago now. Arcos's eyes glided aimlessly over his Westside Alleys, he stood alone in silence on the roof of the warehouse, the darkness of the night shadowing over him.  
  
Kristy confessed her love for him. She hadn't said it since then. Possibly to avoid herself heartache when he didnt say it back.  
  
Arcos huffed, as he sat down and leaningback staring up at the dark sky, hidden behind purplish clouds, watching them drift about in the cool breeze that circulated within the clouds, the breeze that no one except the birds of the night could feel. occasionally the odd star would apear from the breaks in the clouds twinkling down at him with their dull light, the light that he saw was millions of years old by now, yet it still effected the visions of humans.  
  
He stared up in silence at the ancient light, before he let a smirk play upon his lips, "Are you just going to stand there all night? Or do you want something?" he asked suddenly, recieving a loud gasp as a response.  
  
The clicking of shoes on the the steel roof grew closer as he listened to the person come near, then sit beside him, before running their slender fingers through his soft jet black hair. "Come inside, Arcos." the feminine voice whispered affectionately, causing him to glance up.  
  
Arcos gasped too, blushing slightly. He knew it was Kristy, but she was wearing a .... dress? since when did she wear dresses? He sat, cross-legged staring at her silently. She had matured beautifully over the years, both in mind and body. "Why re you wearing a dress, koneko?" and yet he still insisted on calling her koneko (kitten), and rarely by her first name.  
  
Kristy smiled softly, her hazel eyes showing a warmth and affection he was used to, "Ashra said she had never seen her mum wear a dress before, and I just thought maybe today was one of the more appropriate times to wear it..." she trailed off sadly, knowing her lover had forgotton.  
  
"Why today?" Arcos frowned.  
  
Kristy forced a meak smile at him, before glancing up into the sky, "It's been exactly 10 years since you first kissed me."  
  
Arcos stiffened, how could the baka neko remember such things? Was it a girl thing? He mentally scoffed at this, before glancing back at her. Arcos knew, him not remembering made her upset. He smirked, "Baka neko."  
  
Kristy frowned before staring at him, "What?"  
  
"Why do girls insisted on remembering such supid things?" Arcos, folded his arms before looking back out into his alleys.  
  
Kristy huffed, glaring at Arcos, he could be so insensitive sometimes, "We remember such stupid things because they are important to us. I remember because it was the day I fell in love with you, Arcos Aruzuma!" She snorted angrily, catching his paralyzing icy gaze, "I'm sorry if you think me loving you is stupid!"  
  
Arcos nearly smirked, but he knew if he did Kristy would have been even more made, she was still stubborn as ever, no matter her age, "I dont think it's stupid, koneko." he frowned, "I never said such a thing."  
  
Kristy looked away stubbornly, leting tears seep from her hazel eyes. Arcos rolled his eyes as he pulled her into a loving embrace, "Dont cry, baka neko!" it was more less a demand. He hated such weakness.  
  
"I love you so much..." she moaned into his chest.  
  
Arcos smirked, "I know, love." he whispered back, gently rubbing her back, "I know..."  
  
Kristy smiled softly through her tears, that was the closest she had ever gotten to an 'I love you too' from him. Kristy clutched on to him, holding him closer.  
  
"Mummy, why are you crying?" a soft voice asked timidly.  
  
Arcos, had heard their daughter come up on the roof, but he said nothing, he glanced at Ashra and smiled, "Mum's ok. What is it, koneko?"  
  
Ashra sniffed, as Kristy glanced back, "I had a bad dream. And Sata wont let me sleep in his bed!" She hicupped.  
  
"Stay here." Arcos whispered into his lovers ear, before he stood up, and walked over to his daughter. Ashra sniffed again, wiping some tears at the corners of her eyes. "Come here princess." he said softly, as he gently picked her up, and settled her on his hip.  
  
Ashra clutched onto Arcos like a prized posession, snuggling her face into his neck, leting a small smirk tug at his upper lip. He took the koneko girl to his and Kristys bed, and settled her there on the bed. "Mum and Dad will be down in a few minutes. You stay here, I'll get Ashura to stand guard until we come back."  
  
Although Ashura was known for being one of his most ruthless Black Thunder's, he had aquirred a liking towards his daughter, and it was likewise for Ashra, for a small smile spread acorss her lips when he mentioned Ashura.  
  
"Can Ashura tuck me in?" She asked pleadingly, giving him the puppy eyes.  
  
Arcos rolled his eyes, he hated that look, it always made him feel guilty when he denied it. "Hai, Hai..."  
  
Ashra giggled, before pecking her father on the cheek, then settling into the covers, "G'nite daddy."  
  
Arcos stood up heading towards the door, before glancing over his shoulder, "Good night, koneko."  
  
And with that he gently shut the door, before heading towards a certain room of the warehouse. "Ashura!" he said sharply, catching the younger mans attention from the poker game he was playing with the other Black Thunders.  
  
"Yes, Aruzuma?"  
  
"Ashra's asking for you. She in my room."  
  
"Hai." Ashura smiled, before excusing himself and making his way to the room.  
  
"I assume you will all clean up this mess when you are done." Arcos glared at the mess in the room, beer cans and junk shit everywhere. His companions responded with mutteres of "hai" as he left, to return to the roof.  
  
Kristy's tears had dried as she continued to stare aimlessly over the Westside alleys. The light breeze rippled through her lush ruby hair. He approached her silently, before wrapping his strong arms around her from behind - startling her.  
  
"Arcos-" she gasped, before leaning against him, "It's getting late, we should get some rest."  
  
Arcos however refused to let her go, or even move, "Ashra is in our bed at the moment, probably begging Ashura to tell her a story- we can stay out a bit longer." he whispered, tightening his hold on her, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Kristy..."  
  
"Mmm?" Kristy's eyes had fallen shut, as she enjoyed the warmth of his muscular arms.  
  
He smirked slightly, "You dont need to wear a dress to impress me you know?"  
  
Kristy gasped, glancing back slightly, seeing the mischevious glint in his eyes. "Why not?" she frowned suspisiously.  
  
"You know, wearing nothing is enough to please me."  
  
Kristy let her jaw drop, then let out a laugh, he was still the same perverted and big egoed self. Kristy giggled, before turning around smiling at him.  
  
"What?" Arcos growled, folding his arms, "I was serious."  
  
Kristy tried hard not to laugh at his scowl, "I know!"  
  
Kristy leaned up, and let her mouth enclose over his, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, and smirked inwardly as one of his hands settled on her slender hip, whilst the other unsnapped her bra with one hand - even though her dress was still on. -_-;;  
  
Kristy smiled, as his kisses trailed down her jawline to her neck. Somethings, just never changed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Took me forever to update ne? gomen, now that im on spreang break im gunna try and update all of my fics! ^__^  
  
ja ne  
  
R+R  
  
mystic-water 


End file.
